No Tomorrow
by LondonGirl101
Summary: "Yeah, nothing speaks hilarious like Ryan, Esposito, and Montgomery walking in on you." Beckett said. I just shrugged. "That's what we get for making out in the precinct." Castle's POV.


**No Tomorrow**

_Summery:"Yeah, nothing speaks hilarious like Ryan, Esposito, and the Montgomery walking in on you." Beckett said. I just shrugged. "That's what we get for making out in the precinct." Castle's POV._

* * *

Katy Perry was the one who woke me up. And no, don't get any nasty thoughts in your head because that's _definitely_ not the way it went. It wasn't _actually_ Katy Perry. (I wish. . .) It was just her voice.

"Kiss me. K-K-Kiss me. Infect me with your love, and fill me with your poison. Take me. T–T-Take me-"

I hit the off button and the room went silent.

"Is that seriously your ring tone?"

Beckett turned around in my arms, and looked up at me, her eyebrow raised. The look she always gave me when I was goofing off, or saying something irrational. So, really. . . I saw that look a lot on her.

"Alexis gave it to me," I explained. I might, _just might_, have been lying right about then. True, Alexis did like the song, but I had only wanted the picture that had been the cover for the song. I mean, come on! Katy Perry. . . I'm pretty sure that equals super mega foxy hot.

Beckett rolled her eyes. "Yeah, all right. I'll take that story. . . for now." She leaned up and kissed me. Her mouth open and hot. . . It was all I could do not to take her right there and then. When she pulled back, her eyes were full of lust. "It's time to take a shower, Castle."

We were in the shower five minutes later, Beckett groaning deeply in my ear as I went inside of her. Her fingers were digging into my arms, and I went deeper. When she gasped out my first name, I finally released, and kissed her deeply on the mouth.

"Didn't get enough from last night?" I whispered into her ear. My hand cupped her breast.

"Not nearly enough." Beckett replied. Her eyes were smoky, swirling with desire. Now, this look. . . This look I loved. In fact, this was probably my favorite look she gave me. There was so much her eyes said. . . how much she loved me, how much she wanted me, how much she needed me, how much she desired me. I couldn't get enough of it.

"Do you love me?"

Yeah, you probably thought I said that, but she did. I leaned my forehead against hers, and breathed out, "Yes."

She smiled, and a sudden thought hit me. Her eyes full of lust and love wasn't my favorite look on her. . . This was! I loved it when she smiled. Yes, most definitely.

She kissed my nose, and turned around so she could take an actual shower. After twenty minutes with the smell of cherries filling the air in the bathroom, (I had convinced her to get that flavor of shampoo saying it was my favorite.) we headed into the kitchen. Beckett poured herself some coffee, and then a cup for me. We had gotten into a usual morning routine ever since I had moved in with her.

Of course, you don't know that, do you? Yes, well once Josh was finally out of the way, I claimed Beckett as mine own. I could remember it as though it were yesterday. (Hello cliché.) Finally. . . _finally_ I was able to pull her in my arms and kiss her senseless with her returning that kind favor. Of course, that just happened to happen right in the precinct, so Ryan, Esposito, the Captain. . . everyone got to see us finally together. I really hadn't minded though.

"Castle, do you want anything in yours?"

I snapped back into reality. "Anything in my what?"

"Your _coffee_. . ." Beckett said exasperating the word coffee. In my opinion, just a little bit too much.

I shook my head. "No, thanks."

"Where have you been the last five seconds?" She asked sarcastically.

I quickly threw the towel I was using to dry the dishes over my shoulder, and grabbed her wrists, pulling her against my chest. Her eyes widened in surprise for a moment, then narrowed.

"What's this all about?" She asked suspiciously.

"Nothing," I kissed her and smiled when I pulled back. "I was just thinking. . . the first time we got together."

Beckett sighed. "God, that was embarrassing. . ."

I smiled and laughed. "It was hilarious."

"Yeah, nothing speaks hilarious like Ryan, Esposito, and the Montgomery walking in on you." Beckett said. She seemed mad, but I could see a smile creeping up on her lips.

I just shrugged. "That's what we get for making out in the precinct."

She slapped my chest and walked across the room. "You started it." She said grabbing her coat and pulling it on.

My mind, again, went back to months before now, but this time in descriptive detail. Now that I thought of it, it had been pretty embarrassing, but still. . .

Beckett had been in a terrible mood that night. No leads on any suspects, no information on the victim yet, and tons and tons of paper work. Really, that was the point where you could be so pissed, you were literally fuming.

She had been sitting at her desk, eyebrows scrunched together, her hand curled up in a fist supporting her cheek. She had been scribbling furiously, mumbling in frustration, picking up her coffee and sipping it occasionally.

"You look pissed."

"I can only imagine why."

"Work bothering you today?"

"Gee, I wonder."

"Somehow I see this conversation going nowhere in the distant future."

She hadn't even glanced up at me from my last retort.

I sighed. Getting up out of my chair, I walked up behind her, placing my hands on her shoulders. She instantly stiffened.

"Castle, what the hell are you doing?" She said. I could tell she was getting on edge.

"I think someone needs a massage." I clarified. "You're all stiff and tense. I know _just_ how to get that out of your system." I assured her.

Even though I hadn't been able to see her face, I was almost positive that she was rolling her eyes.

"Thanks, Castle, but I have some paperwork to finish." She said, getting up and turning to face me. "You should go. It's late."

"Actually," I started. "I think you should go. You need some rest, Beckett. You've been working really hard today." That was true, but there was something else bothering her too. I could tell.

She rubbed her eyes wearily. "I will, Castle. Soon."

I knew I should have probably kept my mouth shut, but I usually wasn't one to bite my tongue. "Beckett, what's wrong?"

She opened her mouth, but I cut her off before she could say anything. "And don't say the case because I know it's something else."

Her lips set a firm line, and I could see her jaw harden. She was quiet for a moment, probably considering if she should tell me or not. But, then she did. "I broke up with Josh. . ." She said, her voice barely audible.

"Oh. I'm sorry." And I was.

She nodded her head, and looked down, smiling. "You know, he was the perfect boyfriend. . . I just got sick of him never being here."

"Do you wish he was here now?"

Beckett looked back up at me, her eyebrows scrunched together. "No." She said. "I don't. And, he's not even the reason I'm sad. I just - I have this huge, empty feeling inside of me, and - and I don't even know why." She paused. "I feel like. . . like I'm missing something. . ." She stopped and laughed, humorlessly. "I don't know, it's stupid."

I shook my head. "No, it's not. It's completely and reasonably true, that happening. I. . . I know the feeling."

She stared at me. "Castle. . ."

I knew she knew I knew what I was going to do next. What I'd been meaning to do for the past year. My hand came up to her face, and I cupped the side of it. I leaned in slowly. Enough time for her to think about it. Enough time to push me away, and yell at me. Enough time for her to know _exactly_ what I was doing. I was so close. I could feel the heat of her breath on my lips. The whole world seemed to stop spinning. Her eyes stayed locked to mine, and then she whispered the only thing I needed to hear.

"Kiss me."

My mouth was against hers the second after she said it, and I knew her words couldn't had been more right. Her lips moved in perfect sync with mine. Her body came closer until it was pressed up against mine, and her hands where holding onto the back of my shoulders. She opened her mouth and my tongue found it's way inside. She tasted like coffee and vanilla, and I found I couldn't get enough of it.

Soon, she was pressed up against the desk, my arms wrapped tightly around her waist, her hands in my hair. What had started out slow, and soothing, ended in a frenzy of desperation. Her taste, and her feel. . . it was enough to make someone go mad. Every time her breath would hitch, or she sighed against my mouth, I found myself pressing her as close to me as I possibly could. Like I had said, I couldn't get enough. And I was pretty sure she was on the same scale as I was at that particular moment.

We both didn't notice it at first. Footsteps echoing through the hall. We were too busy to notice _and_ care. At least, until there were voices.

"Whoa! Hello!"

We jumped apart to see Ryan, Esposito, and Montgomery staring at us, their mouths hanging wide open.

I laughed nervously. "Hey, guys. . . What's up?"

Esposito had only lifted his hand in front of Ryan who, reluctantly, gave him two twenty dollar bills.

~Castle&Beckett~

I pulled Beckett against me, and kissed her. When I pulled back, she looked up at me, her eyebrow raised. "What is up with you today?"

I shrugged. "I'm in a lovable mood."

We were in the elevator of the precinct, and she was right. It seemed I couldn't keep my hands off of her. We were definitely going to have to have sex tonight. It seemed, she could read my mind.

"Wait till tonight." She said, a wicked smile on her mouth.

(Sigh,) I loved that look. "We could do a quickie in the bathroom."

She rolled her eyes. "In your dreams, Castle."

"Yes, it usually it."

The elevator dinged, and the doors opened. She started to break out of my embrace, but I held her there. "You promise?" I asked.

She nodded. "Promise. It'll be worth the wait."

She kissed my lightly on my lips, and walked off.

I walked after her, knowing it was going to be a long wait. But, of course, she was right.

It was definitely going to be worth the wait.

* * *

_Please, tell me what you think. _


End file.
